


Just Another Bedtime Story

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime with the devil you invited between your legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Bedtime Story

“You really underestimate..”  


“Seba-!”  


“..just how wicked I am.”  


Ciel screamed into the mattress. His shoulders slammed down into the white cover, sore from having his wrists tied so tightly behind him. Sebastian wretched the little hips up further, three fingers deep within the hot entrance. 

“Was it not you that called out into the void for salvation?” he twisted the digits causing Ciel to bite the sheet, muffling another yelp.  


“Was it not you who screamed and begged for me in the depths of despair?” More muffled screams, followed by a wriggling bottom when those fingers hooked deep within him.

“And now, you dare walk around and glance at me with sultry eyes?”  


Ciel choked out a cried when slicked fingers slid out of him to slam back in without warning.

“Have you any idea..” Sebastian was lost in the sight before him, a single nail trailing down the elevated bum, leaving behind a trail of red, “the things that I can do to you?”  


Ciel gasped, feeling the fresh blood trickle down his thigh. Sebastian let out a low growl, leaning down to lap up the single drip. His tongue lightly played over the raised wound on Ciel’s plump cheek.

“I could completely _consume_ you.”  


Ciel shuddered, lifting his head a bit when Sebastian retracted his hand… 

to replace it with something much more satisfying.

Sebastian squeezed his hard and dripping tip past the puckered entrance, sliding in half way before thrusting the entirety of his length deep within Ciel.

A scream had never sounded so beautiful to his ears, so alarmingly delicious, such glorious music..

He wanted more.

“ _Mm_.. Is that what you wish, young master? Would you like for me to consume you?”  


“Sebas- _-AHN!_ ”  


Sebastian grabbed hold of the restrained wrists, mercilessly slamming into the petite body, driving more and more screams from Ciel’s mouth.

“You dare seduce a demon,” Ciel whimpered when Sebastian leaned forward to speak directly into his ear, “one who will devour you from the inside out.”  


“ _Ngh!_ Sebas.. _tian!_ ”  


“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian ground harder into what he knew to be Ciel’s prostate, eliciting a cry so erotic, his breath caught as his eyes slit, “call my name.”  


“ _nngh!_ ” Ciel bit down on the sheet, tears burning his cheeks as he raised his hips into every thrust, the desperation for Sebastian’s dick to continue to slam into that yummy spot making him lose all sense of mind.  


Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around him, immediately stopping. He tore at the restraints, freeing Ciel’s wrists and flipping him over. Everything happened so fast, Ciel’s eyes were still rolling from the feeling of being filled not too long before. He barely even noticed Sebastian widening his thighs with his knees, pinning his wrists out from his body.

“Young master..”  


Ciel blinked, wriggling his hips from side to side. The feeling of loss was so colossal it had him ready to burst out into tears. Sebastian lowered his hips, skillfully allowing the tip of his erection prod and tease Ciel, “Call out to me as you always do when you are in need.”

Ciel slit his eyes open, biting his lip when Sebastian squeezed back into him at such a painfully slow pace.

“You have no trouble with quieting that smart mouth when you are so willing to exasperate me,” he slid just a tad bit further in, not even half-way sheathed. Ciel shuddered, letting out a cry as he struggled to free his wrists in hopes to force the demon.  


It was useless, of course, but all too much of a show for Sebastian.

“Fine. I shall help you then.”  


“ _AAH~!_ ”  


Sebastian shoved himself far into Ciel, stopping right before hitting that spot to instead slowly move back and forth over. Oh, this drove Ciel mad. 

“ _Nn-no~_ ” The small earl lifted his hips, threw his head from side to side, mewling out whimpers as Sebastian didn’t allow him to move an inch away from his ruthless torture.

“Call me, my lord. Say. My. **Name.** ”  


“ _Ngh!~ S-Sebastian!_ ”  


Sebastian took in a sharp inhale, teeth growing sharp as he drove himself hard into Ciel. The small body shook with every thrust, Ciel moaning and screaming out his favorite prayer over and over again.

“Sebastian! _Sebastian! **Sebastian!!**_ ”  


“ _ **Mmm**_ ”  


Sebastian moaned, deep and vibrant before flipping the two of them entirely. Ciel watched as his butler sat up with his back against the headboard. One thrust into Ciel who was straddling his lap had the boy throwing back his head, moaning towards the ceiling as he clawed at the demon’s shoulders.

“ _M-more! Sebastian!_ ”  


The demon licked his lips, sinking his claws deep into the plump thighs that squeezed him so tight, helping guide that rocking waist up and down on his rigid cock.

“What a dirty little lord my young master has turned out to be-”  


“ _mmm~_ ”  


Ciel bounced up and down, gurgling out a cry of pleasure when he felt the skin on his thighs break from those sharp claws. Sebastian sped up, pushing further than he’d gone into Ciel as he equally pushed Ciel further down onto him. 

Ciel wrapped around his cock so deliciously, the hot cavern so slick and hot it had the demon questioning who the real devil was here. There was something so dangerously sultry about this boy and he had no idea what it was. He was certain of one thing though.

He had to have every last drop of him.

Sebastian lifted a hand and pulled sharply on that delicate chin when Ciel began to close his eyes, “Look at me.”

“ _Ngh~_ ” Ciel whimpered, feeling at his end as he dug his nails further into Sebastian’s shoulders. Beautiful eyes fluttered open after another sharp tug.  


“ _Se..Sebas._.”  


“I want you to see,” Sebastian yanked his chin forward, “..see the demon that possesses you.”  


“ _Mmm~ Sebas..tian, I..I’m._.”  


Sebastian licked the gasping set of lips before his, “I want you to see the monster you welcomed into your bed.”

“ _P-please_..” Ciel slid up and down harder on Sebastian’s dick, knowing he was so close to tipping over the edge and having no shame in begging for it, “ _Se..ngh!_ ”  


“I want you to see..” Sebastian trailed a hand up the inside of Ciel’s damp thigh, grabbing a hold of the untouched erection there, “ **the devil you invited between your legs**.”  


“ _Augh!_ _**Se- Sebastian!**_ ” 

A few strokes to his cock and one last thrust to his prostate had Ciel quivering all around Sebastian. Hot, sticky liquid spurted up between the two of them. Sebastian grabbed a handful of hair, smashing Ciel’s mouth against his in the midst of the boy’s high.   


Ciel rocked his hips from side to side, sucking on Sebastian’s tongue as hard as he could as he greedily rode out his orgasm for as long as he could. Sebastian moaned into the small mouth, emptying everything he had into Ciel who was still hot and pulsing all around him.

The small boy all but collapsed onto Sebastian’s chest, huffing out loud pants as he fought to regain his lost breath. Sebastian lifted the chin with a single finger, looking into sleepy and hazy eyes as he gently caressed Ciel’s cheek. His moved his hand to trail down his petite spine, fingers playing on every vertebrae as he spoke softly to the upturned face.

“You did very well, my lord. Are you alright?”  


A short pause came before Ciel nodded weakly, Sebastian leaning down to place a soft peck on his forehead and another on his parted lips, “Good boy. Now let’s get you cleaned up and off to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**


End file.
